Prince Fáelán Waldorf-Romanov, The Son of the Evil Queen
by Charmedguy1993
Summary: After a year away Fáelán Waldorf-Romanov returns to the Upper East Side on the same day that Serena returns but the reason why he left is unknown to everyone including his big sister, Blair, his mother and a certain maid who all think that he needed to get away from the Upper East SLASH STORY
1. Chapter 1

**After a year a** **way Fáelán Waldorf-Romanov returns to the Upper east Side on the same day that Serena returns but the reason why he left is unknown to everyone including his big sister, Blair, his mother and a certain maid who all think that he needed to get away from the Upper East Side except the certain maid doesn't truly believe the reasons but will not push the issue.**

 **SLASH STORY.**

 **WARNINGS FOR STORY:**

 **MPREG**

 **GUYS KISSING GUYS**

* * *

( _Blah_ ) Gossip Girl

(blah) normal story

* * *

 _Hey, Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here. And I have the biggest news ever. Two of my Sources, Melanie91 and Helena92 sends us this: Spotted at Grand Central Station, bags in hand, Serena Van Der Woodsen and our favorite Prince, Fáelán Waldorf-Romanov. Was it only a year ago that out 'It' girl mysteriously disappeared for quote 'boarding school' ? And just like that, she's back. And what about our Prince, he left a year ago without word and just as suddenly he's back, don't believe me ? See for yourselves. Lucky for us, Melanie91 and Helena92 send proof. Thanks for the photos, girls._

* * *

At Grand Central Station,walking through the station is a young man, he is carrying a red carry-on suitcase. He walks up the stairs towards the exit where he sees his and his sister's friend Serena, he walks up to her, taps her shoulder and when she turns and sees Fáelán she exclaims "oh my god, Fáelán" she hugs him before she lets go and asks "what are you doing here ?"

"well, I just got back in fact, I've been gone for a year, I was in Russia, Tibet, New Orleans, China, Dubai, Machu Picchu and Scandinavia, I needed the year away" he replies as they walk through the station, they stop to talk to the driver that had been sent for Serena who allows Fáelán to ride with them since they are heading to the same place not knowing that they are being watched by a guy with short hair, someone that they don't even know but knows them.

* * *

 _Spotted: Lonely Boy, Can't believe the love of his life has returned. If only they knew who he was. But everyone knows them. And everyone is talking. Wonder what Blair Waldorf thinks ? Sure Serena and her are BFFs and She's the Prince's sister but rumor has it that Blair's boyfriend, Nate, had a thing for one of them._

* * *

At a party, a girl in a bathroom, her phone goes off, she checks it to find a message on it saying 'Serena is back!' The girl leaves the bathroom, in search of her boyfriend, Nate. She bumps into her mother who says to her "Blair, if you're going to wear one of my designs, tell me, so we can at least get it properly fitted"

"thanks, mom, I'll keep that in mind" Blair replies, she then adds "great party" before she walks away to find her boyfriend.

She hears her mother say "she is my best advertisement"

She finds him talking with his father and a few other men, she walks up and says to Nate's father "excuse me, Captain" she then asks Nate "Nate, can I borrow you ?"

"uh, sure" he replies, he asks the men "can you excuse me for a sec ?" the men nod and Blair drags Nate away from the men, they hear someone call out "Nathaniel, Any interest in some fresh air ?" making a signal for a cigarette.

"when I get back ?" replies Nate.

"if he gets back" says Blair, she pulls Nate into one of the rooms. "what's going on ?" asks Nate.

"I wanna do this. It. Now" replies Blair pushing Nate onto the bed.

"Now ? I thought you wanted to wait"

"not anymore" she kisses him and starts to take off his clothes.

* * *

 _Better lock it down with Nate, B, clock's ticking._

* * *

Sitting on the couch at the party are three teenagers, the two girls checks her phone and one of them exclaims "God, you'll never believe what's on Gossip Girl"

"someone saw Serena and Fáelán getting off the train at Grand Central" says the other girl.

"good. Things were getting a little dull around here" says the guy holding up his glass on scotch.

* * *

Outside the building, getting out of the car are Fáelán and Serena, they had been talking in the car as they were being driven to their destination. Serena and Fáelán get out of the car, Serena says to the driver "thank you" as Fáelán says to the driver "thanks" The driver nods at them grabbing Fáelán's bag. They walk past the guy at the front gate, enter the building and walk up the stairs to the party that is happening, they enter the party, they see Fáelán's mother but Serena turns away. Fáelán's mother turns to them and exclaims "Fáelán" when she sees him before she hugs him, she then sees Serena, she asks "Serena Van Der Woodsen, is that you ?"

Serena turns, Fáelán's mother says to her "oh my god, you're back, it's so good to see you" she hugs Serena, she says to Fáelán and Serena "I'll be right back" and she walks away. Fáelán follows her and says "don't say anything about me being here, I want it to be a surprise"

Eleanor knocks on the door, she says through the door "Blair, it's Serena"

Fáelán hears Nate ask "Serena ?"

"Serena's at school, kiss me" Fáelán widens his eyes a bit.

"no, I just heard your mom say she's here" Nate tells Blair before he asks "don't you want to say 'hey' ?" as he gets off of the bed.

"yeah, totally" replies Blair sounding like she'd rather do the opposite. Fáelán just thinks to himself 'just wait until she sees me'

Fáelán hears the other guests gossiping, one woman says "I thought she was at boarding school"

"I heard she's pregnant" says another woman, Fáelán thinks of the irony of that comment as he thinks about why he had left.

"no, because she was in rehab" says a third woman.

"she looks good" says a man.

"oh my god, is that Fáelán ?" asks one woman.

"look at how long his hair is now" gasps another woman. Fáelán's hair is longer than Serena's hair with a few braids in it, his hair reaches half way down his back.

"he looks gorgeous" says a third woman to a man.

"agreed" says the man. Serena walks over to her mother who is saying to a woman "so I told him, 'forget it, I don't care if it's Murakami, it clashes with my sofa" the two chuckle a bit, Serena sees her mom, she gets her attention by saying "mom, mom" Lily Van Der Woodsen turns, Serena says "hey, hey, good to see you"

"oh, Serena darling" Lily says before hugging her daughter.

"um, so where is he ?" asks Serena, the question confuses Fáelán, Lily is silent and Serena asks "what ? they haven't let him out yet ?" sounding annoyed.

"no, let's not discuss that right now, I thought you might wanna see some of your friends" says Lily.

"I already saw Fáelán" Serena tells Lily who widens her eyes.

A door opens and Fáelán sees the back of Nate facing towards Serena, he walks towards her as another door opens, Blair turns to look at Nate, not really seeing Fáelán before she turns to see Serena and she says "hi, Serena, so good to see you"

"hi, how are you doing ?" asks Serena.

"come, we're about to have dinner" says Blair dragging Serena to the table. Fáelán decides that this is the time to reveal himself, he nods at his mother

"I'll set a places for you next to Blair and the one of the other side as well" says Fáelán's mother.

"why set two places for Serena, mother ?" asks Blair.

"because I'm not the only one whose back" replies Serena, she points to Fáelán, Blair turns to see who Serena is pointing at once she sees Fáelán she screams before she yells out "Fáelán, you're back" she runs and hugs him tightly, she says to Serena "come on, let's get to the table"

"yea, actually there's somewhere I have to go" Serena tells them.

"you're leaving ?" asks Blair sounding upset.

"no, you have to stay, I want to tell you more about my trip" Fáelán says to Serena.

"yeah, I just- I don't feel well, I just wanted to come by and says 'hi', I'll see you at school tomorrow" she then says to Fáelán "tell Blair about your trip, it sounds amazing"

"see you tomorrow" says Fáelán giving a wave. Blair smiles until Serena's back is turned and she walks over to Kati and Is with Fáelán following, she says "School, I guess she's back for good"

"didn't you know she's coming ?" asks Kati.

"of course I did, I just wanted it to be a surprise"

"speaking of surprises" says Fáelán, he reveals himself to the girls who both hug him to greet him before they get onto their phones. Fáelán thinks 'I've missed this, now, I wonder why Serena is back now, and why did she leave ?' which he voices once he and Blair are alone. Chuck Bass is watching them talk with a smirk on his face as he checks Fáelán out.

* * *

 _Word is that S bailed on B's party in under 90 seconds. And didn't even have one limoncello. Has our bad girl really gone good ? Or is it all just part of the act ? Why's she leave ? Why'd she return ? Send me all the detes. And who am I ? That's one secret I'll never tell. The only one. You know you love me. XOXO, Gossip Girl._

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY NEW STORY.**

 **REVIEW AND TELL MY WHAT YOU THINK.**


	2. Chapter 2

**After a year a** **way Fáelán Waldorf-Romanov returns to the Upper east Side on the same day that Serena returns but the reason why he left is unknown to everyone including his big sister, Blair, his mother and a certain maid who all think that he needed to get away from the Upper East Side except the certain maid doesn't truly believe the reasons but will not push the issue.**

 **SLASH STORY.**

 **WARNINGS FOR STORY:**

 **MPREG**

 **GUYS KISSING GUYS**

* * *

( _Blah_ ) Gossip Girl

(blah) normal story

* * *

They all sit at the table, Fáelán is sitting next to his sister, Blair and his mother, Eleanor. Chuck Bass asks Fáelán "so, Fáelán, where have you been for the last year ?"

"well, I went to Russia, Machu Picchu, Tibet, New Orleans, China, Dubai and Scandinavia, it was amazing" replies Fáelán.

"what did you do in those places ?" asks Kati.

"well, I went to the old Romanov Palace, I bought the land that it's on so that I can rebuild the old place while I was in Russia, in Tibet I meditated with the monks, in Machu Picchu I helped rebuild the place with a few others, in China I had explored all the temples, in New Orleans I had visited all of the occult stores and bought a lot of stuff, in fact New Orleans was the last place I went before returning home, well I went there twice, once for Halloween and the second time to go to the occult stores and pay my respects to the Voodoo Queen, Marie Laveau, I even went to the house of Madame Marie Delphine LaLaurie for the tour, it was amazing in New Orleans"

"were you alone on your travels ?" asks Blair.

"no, I had a guy with me since Machu Picchu, he had been there for a year and then he decided to travel with me until I returned home, I caught the train back from New Orleans"

"why not fly back ?" asks Nate.

"I liked being on the train, plus I had a great view from the train, it was awesome" replies Fáelán.

"I'm sure that you want to settle down now, get a girlfriend, you know go to college, get a career in some sort of business, get married and have a few kids" the Captain says to Fáelán who flinches slightly at the word 'kids', a small, un-noticeable tear runs down his cheek before he says "I very much doubt that I'll be getting a girlfriend or a wife, I'll be going to college and I'll probably get a job doing something that I love"

"like what ?" asks the Captain before he says "and come on, a guy like you, you've bound to have girls lining up to date you, though maybe you should cut the hair or something"

"Howard" scolds his wife as Nate exclaims "Dad" Fáelán isn't bothered and he says leaning forward "I very much doubt that I'll get a girlfriend because,now this is pretty much common knowledge because I had told Gossip Girl, I'm gay" he then gets up, says goodbye and struts out of the building with his carry-on bag, he hears Nate say to his dad "nice going, dad, he's upset, I doubt that he wanted to tell everyone at the table that he's into guys, if we're lucky Fáelán might still be around tomorrow"

"he'll stick around, I think that there is a reason as to why he had left in the first place" says Chuck before he says "and now he's back, he's not going anywhere"

"I hope you're right, Chuck" replies Nate while the Captain tries to avoid the glares he's getting from several people at the table.

* * *

The next day Fáelán is with his sister and her minions, they are sitting there as a Blonde girl approaches them, Fáelán notices her and asks Blair "whose that ?" nodding at the girl as she approaches.

"I'll introduce you when she's over here" replies Blair. The girl walks over with a box, she gives them to Blair, she notices Fáelán but doesn't ask. Fáelán smirks as he knows that the girl is trying to get into Blair's good graces and he says "Blair, dear, are you going to introduce the young lady or do I need to introduce myself ?"

"oh, right, Fáelán, Jenny, Jenny, Fáelán" says Blair before she says to Jenny "Fáelán is my little brother, he's a year younger than me and is automatically invited to any and all events I might have" she then says to Fáelán "Jenny here is helping with the invites to the Kiss on the Lips party, in exchange for getting an invite"

"awesome" replies Fáelán before as Blair starts sorting through the invites. Kati says "so cute" as she looks at her invite.

"they should be framed or something" says Isabel.

"not bad work, and here's yours, as promised" Blair says to Jenny, she gives one of the invites to Jenny who replies "thanks" They then see Serena walking towards them, with some yogurt and she says "hey, here you guys are, I looked allover the dining hall for you" she notices Jenny and says "oh, hi, I'm Serena"

"I know, I mean, hi, I'm Jen"

"hi" Blair watches with distaste while Fáelán looks bored already.

"so..." starts Serena as she grabs one of the invites "when's the party ?" Everyone is silent for a moment and Blair says "Saturday, and you're kind of not invited, since, until 12 hours ago, everyone thought you were at boarding school, now we're full. And Jenny used up all the invites"

"actually-" starts Jenny.

"you can go now" Blair dismisses her, Jenny walks away, she says to Serena "sorry"

"no, it's OK, I got a lot of stuff to do anyway but I'm wondering, what about Fáelán, he wasn't here 12 hours ago, is he invited ?" asks Serena.

"he's always invited, he's always had an invite to every party, in fact he's always the first name on the list" replies Blair, she asks "remember ?"

"oh, yea, I remember, Fáelán is always first on the list, I almost forgot and it doesn't matter if he's not around either"

"exactly" says Blair,she adds "no matter what, my sweet little brother is always on the list for invites"

"don't you mean, 'my sweet, innocent, virtuous little brother' ?" asks Kati who thinks that Fáelán is still a virgin.

"virtuous ?" asks Fáelán before he says "I haven't been a virgin since before I left which was over a year ago"

"what ?" exclaims Kati, Serena and Isabel before Kati asks "who'd you lose it to ? how old was he ?"

"was he cute ? do we know him ?" asks Isabel.

"was he gentle ? did he have a big one ?" asks Serena.

"I'm not telling you who I lost it to, he was older than me, he was gorgeous, you might know him but it might just be a guy that I know that you don't, he was amazingly gentle, he wanted my first time to be perfect which it was and he was hung, like big, long and thick, I'm surprised that it actually fit inside me, I took every inch of the guy" replies Fáelán making Blair groan and say "I don't think I wanted to know that, little brother" she then says "well, we should get going then, unless you want us to wait for you, looks like you got a lot of yogurt left" Kati and Is pick everything up as Blair and Fáelán stand up.

"no, go ahead" replies Serena with a smile. The four of them walk away from the steps leaving Serena behind but before they can really leave Serena asks turning around "Blair, Fáelán, think we could meet tonight ?"

"I'd love to, but I'm doing something with Nate tonight" replies Blair.

"and I'm going to be working on a little something tonight with someone"

"The Palace, Eight o'clock ? Nate will wait and you can show me and your sister what you're working on" Serena replies not taking 'No' for an answer.

* * *

 _Spotted on the steps of the Met: an S and B power struggle with F in the middle of it._

* * *

"I could probably do a half-hour" says Blair.

"and I guess I could be a little late" says Fáelán.

* * *

 _Did S think she could waltz home and things would be like they were ?_

* * *

"thanks for making time" says Serena to the two Waldorfs.

"you're our best friend" replies Blair and Fáelán in unison.

* * *

 _Did B think S would go down without a fight ? Or can these two hotties work it out ? and what's F to do if they truly start fighting after all he spent a year away from us to get away from fights like this, at least that's what everyone thinks. There's nothing Gossip Girl likes more than a good cat-fight. And this could be a classic._

* * *

Blair, Fáelán and the two girls walk away from Serena who is left all alone on the steps eating her yogurt.

Fáelán leaves Blair, Kati and Isabel, he follows Serena to the Ostroff Center where he had stayed for a week a year ago because he'd been feeling for down, he sees Serena enter the place so he follows her in, he sees her enter one of the rooms so he follows her and he hears her say "I talked to the nurse, I'm kidnapping you"

"we're going shopping ? aren't we ?" asks Eric, once Fáelán hears Eric he enters the room as Serena says "we're going to Bendel's for an hour, I had a really bad day"

"yea, sorry about that, about earlier" says Fáelán making his presence known. Serena asks Fáelán "what are you doing here ?"

"really ? because I had a great day, couple of pills, Rorschach tests, green Jell-o for lunch" Eric replies to Serena before he says to Fáelán "it's good to see you, Fáelán"

"mmm, why didn't you save me some ?" Serena asks Eric about the green jell-o.

"I saw you so I followed you in, I was here for a week a year ago, I think this was my room while I was here" replies Fáelán to Serena saying the last bit as he looks around the room.

"it's good to see you too, Eric" Fáelán says to Eric. Serena asks "why were you placed in here and did Blair know ?"

"no, she didn't know, I'll explain when we're out of here" replies Fáelán.

"come on, we gotta get out of here before mom shows up" says Serena.

"agreed" mutters Fáelán. Eric finishes getting dressed and they leave the center, they head to Bendel's. In the car Serena asks "so, why were you in there ?"

"I got a little depressed, I can't say why but it's a pretty good reason, a week after my week in the center I left to get away from everything" replies Fáelán.

"you should have come to me or your sister, we would have helped you" Serena tells Fáelán.

"I know but I needed the time away and now I'm back and better than ever" says Fáelán as they pull up at the front of Bendel's which they enter. They walk down some stairs, Fáelán hears with his enhanced sense of hearing "Jenny, what is it ? what's wrong ?"

"do you like this on me ?" Jenny asks the male.

"wait a second, is that why you needed me ?" asks the male voice before he says "I thought that this was an emergency"

"a fashion emergency" replies Jenny, she then says "I mean, come on, I've never been to a big dance before"

"neither have I"

"yeah, but Mom's gone and Dad's allergic to department stores" they are silent for a bit before the male says "well, you look good, Jen, you do, really"

"thanks, I mean, it's more than our rent. But I think I can sew something like it" she then spots Serena, Fáelán and Eric before she says "oh, my gosh, It's Serena and Fáelán" she then says loudly gaining Serena and Fáelán's attention "hi, Serena, Fáelán"

"hey, Jenny" says Fáelán as Serena replies "hey" they walk over to her and Serena asks her "Hey, Jenny, right ?"

"yeah, hi"

"this is my-"

"stylist and personal shopper, Eric, hi" Eric says to Jenny who replies "hi, this is my brother" she turns around to introduce him but he isn't anywhere to be seen. Fáelán can see him behind the clothing rack so he decides to check out some of the dresses which he tells Serena, Eric and Jenny. Jenny is surprised by Fáelán who winks at her and walks towards the dress rack where Jenny's brother is hiding.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE SECOND CHAPTER OF MY NEW STORY.**

 **REVIEW AND TELL MY WHAT YOU THINK.**


End file.
